Gabriel (Rageverse)
Gabriel is the Messenger of God, the Angel of Blessings and the second most powerful Angel in Heaven. Gabriel, out of the other Angels, is the most focused and determined Angel as she answered to her Father when he needed a message delivered to Earth. Appearance Gabriel looks like a beautiful, voluptuous woman in her mid twenties, blonde hair and bright, piercing blue eyes. She wears a open gold and black outfit, and above her head is a halo that glows with power. Being a Seraph, Gabriel has 12 pure white wings, but when she is in combat, her wings gain a golden hue. Personality Gabriel is a smart, dutiful, and charming to most that first meet her, however, Gabriel is quite deadly in her attitude. During the Peace Treaty Meeting, Gabriel gets really frustrated at people trying to ask her out, among other things. Gabriel is also very devious in tormenting people that are a threat to Heaven or anyone that is an Ally. Unlike her sister, Sariel, Gabriel is blunt and straight forward when she speaks. While most would see this as a bad trait, Gabriel has used this to her advantage, making people speak the truth after she has tormented them by just telling what that person has done. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Like her fellow Seraph, Gabriel very powerful and can easily handle Super Class Devils without a problem. This strength is Gabriel's greatest tool as it allows her to wield her Spear with deadly force. Holy Energy: Like all Angels (Including Fallen Angels), Gabriel has power over Holy energy, which allows her to create Light Spears, Holy seals and other Holy based creations. Due to being connected to life, Gabriel has a greater if not complete control over Holy Energy. Life Sense: Much like Sariel's "Death Sense", Gabriel can feel the birth of someone and look at someone and see that person's entire life up to that moment. This ability stops the instant someone dies as that is Sariel's Domain. Flight: Like all Angels, Gabriel can fly with her 12 wings. Weapons and Equipment Spear: Made out of the staff of Moses, the spearhead is made out of the Bronze Serpent and Samson's hair as thread to hold the leather, made out of the sheep skin that Abraham sacrificed instead of his son, Gabriel's spear is her most deadly weapon. Able to heal, nearly unbreakable and with the ability to turn into a flying serpent, Gabriel uses this weapon in combat with deadly results. Horn: The tool to announce Judgment Day, Gabriel's horn is the most symbolic tool in Heaven. Besides its main use, Gabriel can also use it to summon the Armies of Heaven to battle with a single blow. The Book of Life: The opposite to "The Book of the Dead", Gabriel is able to heal anyone by simply writing what afflicts the person in the book. The Book contains the names of every single soul on Earth much like The Book of the Dead. Themes * Gabriel's theme is the Star Wars VII The Force Awakens Trailer Theme by Frederick Lloyd, Samuel Hanson and John Williams Trivia * Rageverse Gabriel (Unlike other versions of her) really worries about her Angelic family, starting when Sariel left Heaven and stayed on Earth. Category:Gojira126 Category:Rageverse Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Canon Angels Category:Canon Seraph